Benutzer:Der Stellwerker
Zuerst mal... Datei:Badge-2-5.png Über mich Tja... ich bin ein Held... Freund von Prinzessin Luna. Partner von Flatinka, Dem Bluttropfen, Nickstar109, Nin-TD, Nightmare Music, Cannible 14, Selinko7, Trelliw und BroniePastaStudios. König der Ziegen. Und ja, und ein Bronie... Ach ja... ... ich habe das hier auch noch gegründet?! Ok, na gut, dann kümmer ich mich halt drum, wenn´s sein muss... Nee, Spaß, also, da ich hier auch einer der Admins bin, habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr für Probleme, Angregungen und anderes, was sich so zu mir verirrt. Bei Fragen und ähnliches habt keine Angst, ich freue mich, wenn mir irgendjemand meine Nachrichtenseite vollspamt... *grins* ... und werde mich auch ordnungsgemäß drum kümmern! Ansonsten... viel Spaß auf meinem Profil und im Wiki... :-) Lizenzen meiner Pastas Alle meine Pastas sind unter der CC-by-sa veröffentlicht, das heißt: * diese Geschichte darf UNTER NENNUNG meines Namens MIT LINK ZU DIESER SEITE weiterverbreitet werden * die Weitergabe ist unter gleicher Bedingung erlaubt In English: * You are free: to share – to copy, distribute and transmit the work to remix – to adapt the work * Under the following conditions: attribution – You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work). share alike – If you alter, transform, or build upon this work, you may distribute the resulting work only under the same or similar license to this one. Der Code des Helden thumb|293x240px AUFGEPASST, IHR BRONIES! In meinen Ponypastas befinden sich Anspielungen auf bestimmte Dinge... für jeden, der so eine findet und mir präsentiert, gibt es eine Auszeichnung! Dabei will ich GENAU wissen, worauf angespielt wird und wieso... also, einfach nur zu sagen, DA irgendwo ist was gilt nicht! Also viel Spaß beim Rätseln! P.S.: Jede Anspielung kann natürlich auch nur einmal gefunden werden... darum werde ich sie hier unten auflisten... Enträtselt: * Die erste Anspielung auf Sunset Shimmer, kurz bevor sie Twilight tötet (hier) - von Flatinka (1 Keks) * Der Name der Stadt, in der die Gesichte spielt - Leipzig (hier) - von BroniePastaStudios (1 Keks) Meine PonyPastas (bis jetzt...) thumb|184x478px Damit fing alles an.... * Rainbow Factory 2 - Die Schlacht (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory_2_-_Die_Schlacht) Cupcakes - Mein Teil... * Cupcakes 3 - Das Massaker (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Cupcakes_3_-_Das_Massaker) Die Burning Sun-/ Schattenreihe * Return of the shadows (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Return_of_the_shadows) * Die Schlacht um Ponyville (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Schlacht_um_Ponyville) * Die Schlacht um Canterlot (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Schlacht_um_Canterlot) Die Luna Game Reihe (mein Teil...) * Luna´s Nightmare (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Luna´s_Nightmare) Die Nightmare Moon-Return-Reihe * Daylight´s End (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Daylight´s_End) * Nightmare Night (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Night) * Moonlight (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Moonlight) * Moonlight Shadow (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Moonlight_Shadow) * Sunrise (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Sunrise) Die Rainbow-Factory-Reihe * Rainbow Factory III - Die Rückkehr (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory_III_-_Die_R%C3%BCckkehr) * Rainbow Factroy IV - New Technology (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory_IV_-_New_Technology) * Rainbow Factroy V - The Empire (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory_V_-_The_Empire) * Rainbow Factroy VI - The Fall (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory_VI_-_The_Fall) Außerhalb Equestrias... * Ein ganz normaler Tag an der Equestria High (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Ein_ganz_normaler_Tag_an_der_Equestria_High...) * Aufregung an der Equestria High (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Aufregung_an_der_Equestria_High) * Die Untergrundeisenbahner (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Untergrundeisenbahner) Danach... * Trixies Funhouse II - Der Spaß ist unendlich... (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Trixies_Funhouse_II_-_Der_Spa%C3%9F_ist_unendlich...) * Das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Das_perfekte_Weihnachtsgeschenk) * Regen auf Ziegisch (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Regen_auf_Ziegisch) Derzeit... * Heil Celestia (zusammen mit Flatinka) * Tag Y - Es wird knapp... (nach einer Idee von Nickstar109) * Tag Z - Die letzten Sekunden Im Moment * Aurora (noch in Bau) Meine Übersetzung(en) * Rainbow Factory - The (inofficial) End Meine Empfelungen (die nicht meine sind...) Datei:K5-Eisenbahngeschütz.jpg Rainbow Factory * Rainbow Factory (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory) * Rainbow Factory: Erwacht (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory:_Erwacht) Die Niben-Reihe * Die Rückkehr des Niben (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Die_R%C3%BCckkehr_des_Niben) * Der Fall Canterlots (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Fall_Canterlots) * Nibenay (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Nibenay) Die Luna Game-Reihe * Luna Game: Equestria Story (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Game:_Equestria_Story) * Luna Game: Das Spel geht weiter! (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Game%3A_Das_Spiel_geht_weiter!) * Luna Game: Der Spaß ist noch nicht vorbei! (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Game%3A_Der_Spa%C3%9F_ist_noch_nicht_vorbei) andere PonyPastas * Cupcakes: Pinkamena im Red-Blackout (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Cupcakes_-_Pinkamena_im_%28Red-%29_Blackout) * Die NSWFs (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:NSFW) Außerhalb Equestrias * Wache schieben bei den Menschen (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Wache_schieben_bei_den_Menschen) Meine Kunst Obwohl ich´s selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte, habe ich doch Zeichnen gelernt... tja... und das kam so raus... Ziegenkönigin Luna in Farbe.png Sunset Shimmer in Farbe.png Golden Shimmer in Farbe.png Twilight und Lord Pryne.png Ich zeichne auch gerne ganz persönliche Wünsche (zumindest versuchen kann ich´s... :3 )... Meine Freunde und Kollegen * Flatinka * Niederbayern * Der Bluttropfen * Nin TD * Nickstar109 * Trelliw * BroniePastaStudios Dezeit in Bau (oder in denlisch: Under Construction) * Aurora (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora) * Sour Apples (http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com/wiki/Sour_Apples - derzeit eingestellt) Demnächst... Mal schauen... Ein Schlusswort Allen unseren Hatern kann ich nur das sagen...